


fuck who you want and fuck who you like

by splendidlyimperfect



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Foursome, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Gray's really into Rogue in a skirt, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Natsu gets fucked by everyone, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nonbinary Character, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pride, Riding, Shameless Smut, Skirts, Sting is way more into breasts than he thought he'd be, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, Vaginal Fingering, cause i can't write any other kind of porn, use of cunt and clit to describe afab enby anatomy, use of cunt and cock to describe afab trans anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splendidlyimperfect/pseuds/splendidlyimperfect
Summary: Natsu’s had a thing for Sting for a long time, but it isn’t until Sting shows up to Pride in a crop top and sparkly eyeliner that Natsu finally decides they’re ready to do something about it.aka Gray and Natsu finally decide they wanna fuck Sting and Rogue, and shameless smut follows.





	fuck who you want and fuck who you like

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Nonbinary Month 2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NonbinaryMonth2019) (Sting + Trans, Natsu + Enby, Rogue + Genderfluid)
> 
> Gray & Sting are he/him, Rogue & Natsu are they/them. Shameless, shameless smut. Enjoy ^_^
> 
> Title from [Starships](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SeIJmciN8mo) by Nicki Minaj
> 
> Find me on tumblr as [@splendidlyimperfect](https://splendidlyimperfect.tumblr.com/) or check out the OT4 blog at [@gratsustingue-the-ot4](https://gratsustingue-the-ot4.tumblr.com/)

Natsu’s had a thing for Sting for a long time, but it isn’t until Sting shows up to Pride in a crop top and sparkly eyeliner that Natsu finally decides they’re ready to do something about it.

Then Rogue appears behind Sting with rainbow beads braided into their hair and a dark red skirt that matches their lipstick, and Gray leans over and whispers, “holy shit,” in Natsu’s ear.

Natsu can’t do anything but nod.

The four of them have been friends for years – the kind of friends that flirt and tease and are often mistaken for each other’s partners. Natsu did kiss Sting once, when they were drunk at New Year’s, but the four of them hadn’t ever talked about it again.

“I wanna…” Natsu trails off, reaching down and grabbing Gray’s hand.

“Yeah,” Gray says. “Me too.” 

* * *

Sting has Natsu pinned up against the wall before they even take their shoes off. Gray says something to Rogue behind them, but all Sting can hear is the soft noises Natsu’s making into his mouth.

“You’re sure about this?” Sting askes as he presses against Natsu, touching as many places as possible.

“Yeah,” Natsu gasps, tipping their head back against the wall as Sting starts to kiss their neck. Natsu smells like sunscreen and tastes like peaches, and Sting needs to be closer, needs to have Natsu’s skin against his.

Sting shivers as he feels someone – Rogue, their bracelets scrape against Sting’s skin – running a hand over his stomach. Rogue’s fingers play with the button of Sting’s shorts while they kiss his neck, and Sting tips his head back onto Rogue’s shoulder.

“Bed?” Rogue’s voice is rough in Sting’s ear, and Sting can feel that Rogue wants this just as much as he does. There’s a thrumming _need _in the air, a culmination of years of tension and sideways looks and fingertips and secrets.

Rogue slips away and Sting turns back to Natsu, running his hands up and down their sides and over their hips. He kisses them softly, enjoying the press of Natsu’s lips against his.

“C’mere,” Sting murmurs, reluctantly pulling back from Natsu and taking their hand.

When they get to the bedroom, Rogue’s already undressing Gray – his shirt and jeans are in a pile on the floor, and Rogue’s stroking Gray through his boxers. Gray’s got his fingers in Rogue’s hair, and Sting watches with fascination as they kiss. They fit together, differently than Rogue and Sting do, but perfect all the same.

Gray pulls back from Rogue and looks over to Sting and Natsu, reaching out and running his fingers down Sting’s cheek, then pulling him in for a kiss.

“Hey,” Gray says against Sting’s lips. “You good?”

Sting nods, running his fingers through Gray’s hair and kissing him harder, tasting coffee and peppermint gum on his lips. Rogue presses up against Sting’s back and runs their hands up and down his sides, and Sting feels safe. Content.

Natsu slips under Sting’s arm, nearly between him and Gray, and joins the kiss. It’s messy and a bit awkward, but Sting can’t stop. He needs this, needs them all against him, touching everywhere and breathing against each other.

Sting grabs the hem of Natsu’s shirt and Natsu raises their arms, letting Sting pull it up and over their head. It gets tossed onto the pile of Gray’s clothes, then Sting runs his fingers over the edge of Natsu’s binder, feeling hesitant. This is new territory for him. Natsu and Rogue share pronouns, but that’s where the similarities end. Rogue is lean and demanding, hard muscles beneath Sting’s fingertips. Natsu is… different.

“On or—”

Natsu answers the question by pulling the binder off and throwing it into the corner of the room.

“Fuck,” Sting whispers as Natsu presses up against him, warm and soft and eager. Gray runs his fingers down Natsu’s back, kissing them softly, and Sting’s hand drifts up Natsu’s side, stopping at the gentle curve of their breast and whispering, “can I?”

Natsu takes Sting’s hand and guides it until Sting is cupping their breast, gasping quietly into Gray’s mouth when Sting runs his thumb over Natsu’s nipple.

Rogue pulls their shirt off, then grabs Sting’s hips and grinds against his ass, cock hard through the soft fabric of their skirt. Gray leans in and kisses Rogue over Sting’s shoulder, sighing when Natsu starts to kiss his neck. Sting’s thumb keeps brushing over Natsu’s nipple, and Natsu moans against Gray’s skin.

It’s a warm, tangled mess of limbs and lips and tongues, and Sting loves it.

“Bed,” Rogue murmurs into Gray’s mouth. Gray hums, slipping out from the embrace and moving to sit on the bed while he watches Sting and Natsu kiss. Sting pushes Natsu gently until their knees hit the edge of the mattress and they fall back with a soft _oof. _

Rogue’s still pressed up against Sting’s back and they tug at his shirt, pulling it off and dropping it onto the floor. Sting’s shorts quickly join the shirt, and then Rogue’s tugging down his boxers, running their fingers down Sting’s stomach and nipping at his neck. 

Sting tips his head back and kisses Rogue, breath hitching when Rogue’s fingers brush over his cunt, touch feather-light. Then Rogue runs their thumb around Sting’s cock, holding him tight with their other arm. Sting pants into Rogue’s mouth, grinding back against Rogue’s cock, and Rogue hums, pushing Sting forward onto the bed.

Natsu’s shifted up now, head on the pillows, and Gray’s kissing them, hand running over their stomach. Rogue nudges Sting until he’s kneeling between Natsu’s legs.

“Why the hell do you still have pants on?” Sting asks Natsu. Gray’s boxers have already hit the floor – to nobody’s surprise – but Natsu’s still wearing their shorts.

“Excellent question,” Natsu says, grinning and bringing Sting’s hand down to the zipper. “Wanna fix that?”

Sting growls softly, undoing the button and then yanking Natsu’s shorts and boxers off. Then he tips his head back and looks at Rogue, who’s kneeling on the bed behind him and running their hands over Sting’s hips.

“You’re not naked,” Sting says. Rogue’s shirt is off but they’re still wearing the skirt, and they roll their eyes and flip it up to show that they are definitely not wearing anything underneath.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Gray whispers, sitting up and running his hand up Rogue’s thigh. He pushes himself up onto his knees and pulls Rogue in for a kiss, slipping his hand under the skirt to cup Rogue’s ass.

Sting watches them kiss for a second, feeling heat coil in his stomach as Rogue tugs on Gray’s hair and slips their tongue into Gray’s mouth. Then Natsu makes a soft sound and Sting looks back at them – fucking gorgeous and spread out for him.

Sting leans forward, hands on either side of Natsu’s head, and gazes into Natsu’s eyes. He’s wanted this for so long, and now it’s like he’s on fire, skin burning with anticipation.

“C’mere,” Natsu says, pulling Sting down to kiss them. Natsu’s mouth is hot and Sting feels dizzy when Natsu’s tongue slides against his. Sting’s arms tremble when Natsu’s fingers drift across the scars on his chest, touch light and gentle. Natsu’s seen Sting without his shirt hundreds of times – both before and after – but this feels different.

“I wanna touch you,” Sting says, breaking the kiss and staring down at Natsu uncertainly. “What’s okay?”

Natsu gazes up at him, and Sting sees a tiny flicker of vulnerability cross Natsu’s face before they say, “anything.”

Sting swallows, running his fingers along Natsu’s collarbone. He hasn’t been with anyone like Natsu before, and Sting’s surprised to find that, while he enjoys every part of Natsu, Sting is incredibly turned on by the soft curve of their breasts.

“You’re gorgeous,” Sting says, feeling heat rush to his cheeks as he adds, “I’ve never—I like… you, your…”

Natsu laughs, guiding Sting’s hand to their breast again. “You can say tits,” Natsu reassures him. “Breasts. Whatever.” They sigh happily when Sting brushes his thumb over their nipple.

“Okay,” Sting says softly. “Then your tits are fucking amazing.” 

Natsu starts to laugh again, but the sound quickly turns to a moan when Sting leans down to take Natsu’s nipple into his mouth. He runs his tongue around it, enjoying the way Natsu drags their fingernails down his back.

“Fuck,” Natsu gasps as Sting sucks hard, then runs his thumb over their other nipple and pinches it gently. “Y-yeah, fuck, th-that’s…”

Sting hums, closing his eyes and enjoying the mixture of surprise and arousal that’s coursing through him. Natsu is soft and warm, and Sting wants to touch them everywhere.

Apparently, Natsu has the same idea.

Natsu takes Sting’s hand and guides it downward, between their legs. Sting brushes his fingers over Natsu’s clit and Natsu gasps, shifting their hips upward.

“Can I… inside?” Sting asks, and Natsu nods.

Sting hasn’t touched anyone like his but himself, and when he slips two fingers into Natsu, he feels a throb of pleasure run through him, straight to his cock. Natsu moans, combing their fingers through Sting’s hair and crying out when Sting runs his tongue over their nipple again.

The bed shifts and suddenly Rogue and Gray are lying beside them, Rogue hovering over Gray and grinding their cocks together as they kiss. Rogue’s still wearing the skirt and Gray has the fabric bunched in his fingers, dragging his nails over Rogue’s ass as he pulls them closer.

“That’s so hot,” Natsu says, turning to watch them for a second. Sting nods, and then drags Natsu’s attention back to him by slowly sliding his fingers in and out of their cunt.

“Okay?” Sting asks, rubbing his thumb in slow circles over Natsu’s clit. “Tell me if—”

“Yes,” Natsu whispers, pulling Sting back down to their breast. “Keep—yes, fuck, keep doing that.”

* * *

Gray’s surprised by how much the skirt is turning him on.

Natsu has femme days, sure, but ninety percent of the time they’re dressed in jeans and button-downs. Gray’s pretty sure the last time that Natsu wore a dress was when they were in their cousin’s wedding party six years ago, and when the pictures had come back, Natsu had immediately thrown them in the garbage.

But now Gray’s hand is under the soft fabric of Rogue’s skirt, fingers digging into Rogue’s ass as he pulls them onto his lap until they’re straddling his thighs. Kissing Rogue feels so different than kissing Natsu. Rogue’s gentler, less demanding, and is happy to let Gray take the lead as he slips his tongue into Rogue’s mouth.

Rogue’s fingers tangle in Gray’s hair and when they pull on it, Gray grunts and rocks his hips forward against Rogue’s cock. He barely notices Sting and Natsu beside them – Gray’s too wrapped up in the way Rogue’s hair brushes against his chest, the cherry taste of Rogue’s lip gloss, the way Rogue’s thighs feel under his fingertips.

“Gods,” Gray whispers against Rogue’s lips, cupping one hand around the back of Rogue’s neck. “Fuck, I—_annhh_…”

Rogue’s lips move down to Gray’s neck, tugging on his hair until he tips his head back and Rogue can kiss the hollow of his throat. Gray moans softly, shivering under Rogue’s touch and the sensation of exploring something new. Every time Gray touches Natsu it’s thrilling, but Gray doesn’t know Rogue’s body yet – doesn’t know the things that make them gasp and moan and shake under his touch.

He’s definitely ready to find out.

Gray trails his hand across Rogue’s ass, over their hips, giving Rogue plenty of time to stop him before his fingers brush over Rogue’s cock. Rogue’s hard, and their hips jerk forward against Gray’s hand as they exhale shakily against his collarbone. Their fingers tighten in Gray’s hair as he starts to stroke them, other hand tightening on Rogue’s ass.

Rogue bites down gently on Gray’s shoulder, shifting their hips forward until Gray gets the idea and wraps his hand around both of them. Gray groans, tipping his head forward and nudging Rogue back up into a kiss.

Gray hears a high, shaky moan from Natsu, and he looks over to see Sting fingering them, lips wrapped around Natsu’s nipple. Gray knows he should feel jealous, but all his brain can come up with is _holy shit, that’s hot. _

“Lie back,” Rogue murmurs, dragging Gray’s attention back to them. They push on his chest and move up until they’re straddling his legs, then grind down against him. Gray gasps, tipping his head back into the pillow and grabbing Rogue’s hips through the skirt.

Rogue rocks against him again, cocks sliding together as he flicks a thumb over Gray’s nipple. Natsu’s panting beside Gray, and Gray reaches over to grab their hand, sliding their fingers together as he watches Sting rub their clit.

“Can I…” Gray turns back to Rogue, pulling them tighter against him. “I wanna suck you off. Is that okay?” Rogue shivers, nodding as Gray releases Natsu’s hand and flips Rogue over, pressing them back into the bed as he settles between their legs.

He runs his hands up and down Rogue’s thighs, then tugs the skirt down to cover Rogue’s cock and strokes them through it. The silky fabric slides under his fingers as Rogue groans, fingers digging into the duvet.

Gray strokes himself a few times as he rubs Rogue’s cock, then flips the skirt back up and moves lower, dropping his head and wrapping his lips around Rogue’s cock.

“Fuck,” Rogue whispers, running their fingers through Gray’s hair as their hips jerk up into the heat of his mouth. Gray hasn’t sucked cock in a long time, but the sounds Rogue’s making gives Gray the impression that he’s still pretty good at it. He flicks his tongue over the head, then takes Rogue deep and pulls off slowly.

He flicks his gaze up to watch Rogue. Their eyes are closed, and their face is red, and they’re pinching their nipple with the hand that’s not in Gray’s hair. Gray keeps moving, bobbing up and down on Rogue’s cock, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard, then taking Rogue as deep as he can.

Rogue’s breathing gets quicker and their thighs start to shake, and then they cry out, fingers tightening in Gray’s hair as they come. Gray keeps working them over, rubbing gentle circles over their hips and swallowing them down as Rogue shudders and gasps, “fuck—gods, yes.”

Gray pulls back eventually, pressing a kiss just above Rogue’s hip before moving up and gazing down at them. Rogue’s smiling softly, and they reach up to touch Gray’s face, brushing their fingers across his cheekbone. Something warm spreads through Gray’s chest as he turns his head and presses a kiss to Rogue’s palm.

Natsu’s hand appears on Gray’s arm and he looks down at them, spread out below Sting with their hair in a halo around them on the pillow.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Gray says. Natsu’s smile makes him feel warm and wanted.

Rogue nudges Gray, pushing themself up on their elbows and kissing him softly before shifting out from under him and moving over to Natsu’s other side. They run their hand up Sting’s back, pressing their lips to his shoulder as he hovers over Natsu on all fours. 

Gray turns to Natsu, brushing his fingers across their stomach before looking up and kissing Sting. Sting kisses back hard, then pulls back, breathing shakily as he presses his forehead to Gray’s. His cheeks are red and Gray kisses both of them. Sting keeps gently fucking his fingers in and out of Natsu, and Gray watches in fascination until Natsu grabs Gray’s hair and pulls him down into a messy kiss.

“Need you,” Natsu pants into Gray’s mouth, biting his lip and then nudging his head down toward their breast. Gray hums, running his tongue around Natsu’s nipple while keeping his other hand on Sting’s arm. Rogue takes over kissing Natsu, and the realization that all four of them are touching makes Gray’s skip several beats.

Natsu whines as Sting fucks his fingers in and out faster, rubbing his thumb over Natsu’s clit. Gray sucks gently on Natsu’s nipple, and Natsu gasps out a soft _fuck _into Rogue’s mouth_, _then grabs Gray’s hand. When Natsu guides Gray’s fingers to their ass, Gray nearly stops breathing.

“Please,” Natsu says, bucking their hips up against Sting’s fingers. “Wanna feel you, too.” 

Gray pulls away and grabs the lube from their bedside table, then pauses to watch the scene for a moment. Rogue and Natsu are still kissing, and Rogue’s moved their fingers down to rub Natsu’s clit. The expression on Sting’s face is open and almost reverent as he watches Rogue and Natsu explore each other’s mouths.

Gray’s breathless, torn between watching them and joining back in, and it’s only when Natsu reaches out for him and whispers, “please,” that he gives in and moves back to Natsu’s side.

Gray coats his fingers with the lube, then nudges Natsu’s hips up until he can run his finger over their ass.

“Fuck, baby,” Natsu groans as Gray slips his finger inside them, then thrusts in and out slowly, matching Sting’s pace. “Yeah… _ngnnn, _like that.”

Natsu tugs Gray back down to their breast, fingers twisted in his hair, and Gray flicks his tongue over Natsu’s nipple, sucking gently. “H-harder,” Natsu begs, and Gray can’t deny Natsu anything, so he obeys, sucking harder as he fingers them.

Rogue nips at Natsu’s lip and then moves down to their other breast, dragging their teeth gently over Natsu’s nipple as they rub Natsu’s clit harder. Sting leans in to take over the kiss, slipping his tongue into Natsu’s mouth when Natsu wraps a hand around the back of Sting’s neck. As Sting’s movements speed up, Gray adds a second finger, working Natsu open gently.

“Oh my god,” Natsu pants as the two of them thrust in and out. Then Gray feels Sting curl his fingers and Natsu’s hips lift off the bed as they groan, “shit, yeah—th-there, _ahhh_… fuck, I’m gonna come…” 

* * *

Gray bites down gently on Natsu’s nipple and Natsu cries out as they come, tightening around Gray’s fingers as they push up against Rogue’s hand. Natsu pulls Gray’s hair hard and presses their forehead to Sting’s as they shudder and curse. Rogue keeps rubbing their clit, working Natsu through the sensation as Sting and Gray keep fingering them.

“F-fuck, yes, fuck,” Natsu moans, shuddering and pressing their head back into the pillow as another wave of tingling warmth spreads through them.

“There you go,” Gray whispers, moving up and kissing Natsu gently. “God, you’re gorgeous.” Natsu pants and groans – none of them are letting up, and Natsu doesn’t want them to. Natsu’s clit throbs beneath Rogue’s thumb, and when Sting’s fingers stroke across that spot inside Natsu again, Natsu shudders.

“W-want you to fuck me,” Natsu says to Gray.

“Like this?” Gray asks, thrusting his fingers harder into Natsu’s ass. Natsu nods, breathing heavily. Gray bites down gently on Natsu’s lip, then pulls back, gazing at them. His eyes are dark and needy.

“Wanna ride me?” Gray asks. Natsu nods. “C’mere.”

Gray moves down until he’s lying on his back next to Natsu, and Natsu whimpers as Sting slowly slides his fingers out of them. Rogue kisses Natsu gently before helping them sit up.

Natsu drags his gaze over Gray’s chest, his abs, the way his cock is waiting for Natsu to take him in. Gray strokes himself a few times, eyes on Natsu as he rolls on a condom, and Natsu leans down and kisses him before turning away from him and straddling his hips.

Gray runs his hands down Natsu’s back, rubbing his thumb over the base of their spine. Gray’s cock presses up against Natsu’s ass, and Natsu shifts, tipping their head back and moaning as they lower themself onto Gray’s cock.

It feels so fucking good, and Natsu can barely keep themself upright.

A long, loud moan fills the air, and Natsu looks up to see Rogue fingering Sting, who’s still on his hands and knees. Rogue’s pressing kisses to Sting’s back, rubbing Sting’s cock with one hand while thrusting their fingers in and out of Sting’s ass with the other. Natsu watches, wide-eyed, as they rock forward on Gray’s cock and grip his thighs tightly.

The room is filled with the sound of panting and Sting’s quiet, pleading noises as Rogue works him open. By the time Rogue presses their cock into Sting’s ass, slow and gentle, Natsu’s gasping and grinding down against Gray.

“Sh-shit,” Sting whimpers, bracing himself on his forearms as Rogue thrusts into him shakily, rubbing circles over Sting’s hips. Gray’s shaking beneath Natsu, and the muscles in his legs are tight as he thrusts upward.

Natsu leans back, resting one hand on Gray’s chest as they slide themself up and down Gray’s cock, thighs tensing on either side of Gray’s hips. They’ve never been much of an exhibitionist – not like Gray – but when they whisper Sting’s name and he looks up at Natsu with bright, wanting eyes, Natsu gets it.

“C’mere,” Natsu moans, opening their legs wider and moving their hand downward to spread themself open. Sting curses, shifting forward between Gray’s legs, then leans down and runs his tongue over Natsu’s clit.

Natsu hisses, sliding their fingers into Sting’s hair and tightening around Gray. Sting’s tongue is warm and wet, and considering he’s never done this before, he’s pretty fucking good at it.

“F-fingers too,” Natsu gasps, and Sting moans around Natsu’s clit as he brings his hand back up to Natsu’s cunt, slowly pressing his fingers inside. Rogue thrusts hard into Sting, gripping his hips so tightly that it leaves red fingerprints behind.

Natsu can feel Gray’s chest shaking as they rock back and forth on his cock, tightening around Gray as Sting fingers them. When Sting sucks on their clit, Natsu lets out a deep, guttural growl and leans even further back.

Gray slides his hands up Natsu’s sides, slipping under the curve of their breasts and teasing their nipples.

“That’s so fucking hot,” Rogue breathes, watching Gray pinch and rub Natsu’s nipples as he squeezes Natsu’s breasts. Natsu whimpers and Rogue fucks harder into Sting, panting on each thrust.

Natsu can’t figure out what to focus on – the way Gray’s cock is filling them up, the look Rogue’s giving them, or the way Sting’s working his tongue around Natsu’s clit, sucking hard as he presses his fingers in again.

“Natsu,” Gray warns, hips stuttering up against Natsu’s ass. “I’m gonna—fuck, I can’t...” He groans as he pinches Natsu’s nipples and fucks up into them harder.

“I’m cl-close,” Natsu moans as they push up into Sting’s tongue, clenching around his fingers and then sitting up and reaching out for Rogue. Rogue leans in and kisses Natsu, hard, making a surprised sound when Natsu takes their hand and guides it up until Rogue’s fingers are brushing Natsu’s nipple.

“Oh my god,” Natsu whispers against Rogue’s lips. They’re all touching, all of them making Natsu’s body come alive in exhilarating waves. Natsu’s breath comes faster and faster, matching the way Gray is straining up against them, and then Gray cries out as he comes, pulling Natsu hard against him.

Sting’s tongue works over Natsu’s clit again, hot and wet, sucking gently as Gray shakes beneath them. Rogue’s tongue slides into their mouth as Natsu tightens again around Sting’s fingers, rocking forward and tugging at Sting’s hair as they come.

* * *

Rogue pulls back as Natsu grinds against Sting’s tongue, watching Natsu’s face as they come undone again. They look ecstatic, tipping their head back and making loud, aching noises until they shudder and nudge Sting gently away.

Natsu collapses forward, Gray slipping out of them as they brace themself on trembling arms. Gray grunts, rolling over onto his side and tugging off the condom. Then he pushes himself up onto his knees and moves closer, reaching out to pull Rogue into a kiss.

Gray’s still shaking, panting into Rogue’s mouth as his tongue slips past their lips, hand tangling in Rogue’s hair again. Rogue groans, whispering, “harder,” and Gray responds by tugging on Rogue’s hair until their head is tipped back. Their hips stutter against Sting’s ass and they can hear him moan.

“C’mere,” Gray murmurs, putting a hand on Rogue’s hip and nudging them until they pull out of Sting. They shudder and fall forward against Gray, who runs his fingers up their arm and pull them close as he sinks down into the bed. He guides Rogue into his lap, leaning back against the headboard and wrapping an arm around their chest as he presses kisses to the back of their neck.

Rogue’s focusing on the feel of Gray’s lips on their shoulder when they hear Natsu whisper, “your turn,” to Sting. Sting whimpers and Rogue looks over to see Natsu pushing him back into the bed. “Wanna watch you come,” Natsu says, kneeling between Sting’s legs and running their hands down Sting’s chest. “Can I finger you?” Natsu trails their fingers down across Sting’s thigh and brushes across Sting’s cunt. “Here?” 

Rogue expects Sting to say no. They’ve done it before, but Sting usually prefers for Rogue to suck his cock, or fuck his ass, or let him fuck Rogue. But Natsu leans down and kisses Sting’s forehead, brushing his sweaty bangs out of his face, and Sting looks over at Rogue like he’s asking for permission.

“Whatever you want,” Rogue says, letting out a shaky breath as Gray runs his fingers through their hair again. His other hand caresses their stomach and wraps around their cock, and Rogue’s hips jerk up as they gasp.

“You like watching, hey?” Gray murmurs as he nips Rogue’s earlobe. Rogue nods, and Gray says, “then watch them.”

So Rogue does. They watch as Sting nods, as Natsu kisses him gently, as Natsu pins one of Sting’s wrists to the bed and slips their other hand between his legs. They watch Sting tip his head back and moan, watch Natsu’s fingers slide into Sting, watch Sting’s hips arch up off the bed as he bites his lip.

Sting is fucking gorgeous.

“Good?” Natsu asks, brushing their lips across Sting’s cheek as they add another finger and adjust the angle. Sting cries out and grabs Natsu’s hair, other hand bunching into a fist beneath Natsu’s grip. “Fuck, you’re pretty.”

Gray tugs on Rogue’s hair again, stroking them slowly as they both watch the other two. Rogue can feel Gray’s chest trembling against their back, breaths shaky as he kisses their shoulder.

“Y-you… you…” Sting stutters, nudging Natsu’s head downward with the fingers in their hair. “Please.”

“Please what?” Natsu asks, thrusting harder. Sting gasps, and something hot and thrilling bubbles low in Rogue’s stomach. Gray pulls their hair again and the sensation intensifies. Natsu kisses Sting, then asks, “you want me to suck your cock?”

Rogue moans as Sting nods and Natsu lets go of his wrist, moving down Sting’s body until they can kiss Sting’s hip, the soft curve of his stomach, the inside of his thigh. When Natsu runs their tongue across Sting’s cock and takes it into their mouth, Rogue curses and thrusts up into Gray’s fist again.

“They’re so hot,” Gray murmurs, fingers tightening in Rogue’s hair again. He strokes their cock slowly as he kisses their neck. “Natsu’s wanted this for a long time. Wanted to kiss you. Wanted to suck Sting off. Wanted you to fuck them.”

Rogue’s suddenly imagining pinning Natsu to the bed, thrusting into them, watching them fall apart under Rogue’s hands. The idea is exhilarating.

“Yes, fuck, there,” Sting cries as Natsu adds a third finger and runs their tongue around Sting’s cock. Rogue’s always loved how loud Sting is, how he begs and pleads and praises Rogue when they fuck. Now he’s saying those same things to Natsu, and it’s turning Rogue on more than they ever thought it would.

“Natsu’s good at sucking cock,” Gray says, voice low. “You want them to suck yours, too?”

Rogue’s not sure what they want – part of them wants to keep watching Natsu finger Sting, but the other part of them wants Natsu’s lips on them. “I…” They groan as Gray pulls their hair again, then nudges them forward. He slips out from behind them and reaches out to Natsu, running his fingers through their hair.

“C’mere, love,” he murmurs. Natsu gives Sting one last thrust of their fingers, then pulls up and gazes at Gray. Sting whines and a smile tugs at Gray’s lips. “Switch with me.”

Natsu grins, sitting up and kissing Gray before moving out of his way and grabbing Rogue’s hips. “Lie down,” Natsu says, kissing Rogue’s chest before shifting so that Rogue is lying next to Sting.

Rogue stares as Gray takes Natsu’s place between Sting’s legs, getting a shaky nod from Sting before slipping his thumb into Sting’s cunt. His index and middle fingers trace a gentle circle over Sting’s ass before Sting whispers, “please,” and Gray thrusts them inside. Then he leans down and takes Sting’s cock into his mouth.

“Fuck,” Rogue groans as Natsu follows suit, taking Rogue as deep as they can. Rogue feels fingers against theirs and realizes that Sting is squeezing their hand. They tip their head to the side and catch Sting’s lips in a messy kiss as Natsu pulls off and runs their tongue around the head of Rogue’s cock.

“’m… fuck, I’m gonna…” Sting groans against Rogue’s lips, fingers tangling in Gray’s hair as Gray fingers him and sucks harder. Rogue’s pulled over the edge by the sight of Gray and Natsu between their legs, sucking both of them off, and when Sting cries out a loud, “fuck, yes, yes,” as he comes, Rogue is right there with him. 

* * *

It takes a while for everyone’s breathing to get back to normal. There’s a lot of shuffling and pillows being moved around, and eventually they all end up half-under the duvet in a cuddle pile. Natsu’s in the middle with Sting’s head tucked under their chin, and Gray’s curled up against their other side. Rogue is lying across both of them, head resting on Sting’s stomach.

“So,” Natsu says eventually as they run their fingers through Sting’s hair. At first it seems like they’re going to say something else, but then they look down at Rogue and burst out laughing.

“What?” Rogue asks, and Natsu shakes their head, reaching down and swiping their thumb across Rogue’s cheek.

“This,” Natsu says, wiping at the smudged makeup and gesturing at a streak of rainbow glitter on the duvet. “We, uh, kinda got it everywhere.” Sting starts giggling too, which sets off Gray, who presses his face to Natsu’s neck as he laughs. Rogue can’t help it – their smiles are contagious, and eventually they’re all laughing uncontrollably in a pile on the bed.

“You guys wanna stay over?” Natsu asks eventually. They kiss Sting’s forehead.

“Yes,” Sting says, poking Rogue in the side. “I’m not getting out of this bed unless it’s to answer the door for pizza.”

“Already on it,” Gray says, grabbing his phone from the side table. “And don’t even bother asking about pineapples,” he says to Rogue, “because you know that’s not allowed in this house.”

Rogue makes a face but doesn’t argue – they know that Gray will order some on the side for them even though he thinks they’re gross.

“Happy Pride,” Natsu says, bopping Sting on the nose. “I think we celebrated it pretty well.”

Sting looks around the room – at the pillows on the floor, the clothing in piles, the smudged glitter, their tangled limbs. He feels warm and content, and kisses Natsu on the cheek.

“Mhmm,” he says, snuggling closer. “And tomorrow we can keep celebrating.”


End file.
